maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man
Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that Cristina Agullaria singing at the Baseball Game's Now (MAD News Segment) #The Buzz Identity (Movie Parody of The Bourne Identity/Spoof on Buzz Lightyear)thumb|300px|right|Video of Episode #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Mice Wars (Animated by M. Wartella) #The Heli-Chopper (Ad Parody) (Ad Parody Segment) #Order Number 2 #Dear Reaper... (Parody of Grim Reaper) #Robin Hood Hits Traget (But it Was Only A Human Head) (Don Martin Segment) #The Fast and the Curious (Ad Parody of The Fast and the Furious/Parody of Curious George) (Ad Parody Segment) #Mummy Thinks the Store Closed #Bop-A-Rodent (Animated by M. Wartella) (Parody of Thor/Parody of Whac-A-Mole) #Spy vs. Spy (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Club Moon (Ad Parody of Club Med) (Ad Parody Segment) #Viking Picks Viking #Two and a Half-Man (TV Parody of Two and a Half Men) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: The Fast and the Curious (5-second Cartoon Segment) Trivia/Goofs *In The Buzz Identity, The book saids on how to reset Buzz Lightyear are. 1.Open the back 2. Push the Switch 3. That's All. *In The Buzz Identity, Buzz's batteries were different. One of them was ALKALINE batteryand the other one was blue and brown. *In The Buzz Identity, the fishermens' boat was called Fisherman Price. *In The Buzz Identity, when Buzz enters the PigiBank, the pig tells him Buzz also is Tim Allen, Scoot Calvin, and Shaggy, refering to what his voice actor Tim Allen also ''plays. *In The Buzz Identity, Leonardo DiCaprio turns the crew into a bunch of Leonardo DiCaprio heads, the ending part of The Wizard of Oz, and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *In The Heli-Chopper, when they show the blueprint of the Heli-Chopper, its called Mad's Helichopper plans *In The Heli-Chopper, when the cow is sliced the milk says "''Got Minced?" refering to "Got Milk?" *In The Heli-Chopper, one instalment costs 5.00 dollars while the other 3 instalments costing 3,000,000 million dollars. *In Dear Reaper..., according to the reaper Joey will die on November 14, 2071. *In The Fast and the Curious, they mad stops at the bank and the World's Largest Ball of Twine. Also they got the Best tourists sites and the Worst tourists sites. *In The Fast and the Curious, The man with the yellow hat (Ted) was racing Vin Diesel and Curious George, also his car was yellow. *In Mummy thinks the store is closed, there is a 50% off Linens. *In Club Moon, the boy's posters were Wolf Blitzer, Warren Moon, and Grey's in Anime (first time its refering back to an episode). *In Club Moon, Club Moon is sponsered by H.O.W.L (''Humans 'O'usting 'W'erewolves 'L'eague) *In Two and a Half-Man, Alan was reading a magazine called Mad's Mike and Polly (which is a parody of Mike and Molly) *During the Two and a Half-Man spoof there was a reference made to the hit show ''Family Guy and Jonah Hill (only is that this guy weared brown pants instead of green). *3rd time Carl from the movie "Up" makes an appearence. First in 2012 Dalmatians, then in S'Up , and now the Buzz Identity. *2nd time the Seven Dwarfs makes an appearence. First was Snott Pilgrim vs the Wonderful World of Disney and now the Buzz Identity. *second time narnia aired first malcom in the middle earth now two and a half man. Allusions Memorable Quotes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes